


Dean Winchester, Folks

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ANOTHER PARODY, Dean is Thenardier, Les Miserables Parody, Master of the House Parody, PARODY PARODY PARODY, Sam's the missus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he's hot stuff. <br/>Sam, of course, doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester, Folks

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST PARODY SINCE COMING HOME FROM TOUR! *throws confetti*
> 
> I have no excuses for what I wrote. I was very bored and this is what happens when you have to know Les Miserables or else your family disowns you. . . Not that I mind, I love this musical!
> 
> Recommendations is reading this while listening to the 10th Anniversary DreamCast version, it's what I based the cadence of the speech off of.

Welcome, person, sit yourself down

And meet the best demon hunter in town

As for the rest all of them crooks

Ganking the cooks and cooking the books

Seldom do you see

Professionals like me

A man of good intent who’s content to be

Dean Winchester ma’am

Dolin’ out the charm

Ready with a handshake and an open smile

Tells an awesome tale

Makes a little stir

Ghosts appreciate a salt and burn

Glad to be ganking monsters

Doesn’t cost me to hunt

But nothing gets you nothing

Everything’s got a little price

Dean Winchester, sir

Little bro’s keeper

Ready to deliver a soul or two

Ganking the lil bitch

Making up the plan

Picking up bits and pieces along the way

Everybody loves a hunter

Everybody’s closest friend

I do whatever I please, Jesus

Don’t they go to Hell in the end!

Dean Winchester, folks

Quick to catch your eye

Never wants a woman to pass him by

Servant to the Lord,

Butler to the God

Big brother, hunter, and lifelong sod

Everybody’s boon companion

Little Sammy’s chaperone

But lock up your valises, Jesus

There might be a spirit’s bone!

Calm down, Sammy

It’s just a job

You can’t save them all, stop your sobs

This weighs a ton, journal’s a curse

But here we strive to lift that up

Here the bugs are free

Here the beer is cold

And nothing’s overlooked until I’m satisfied

Things beyond compare

Things beyond belief

Demons and angels both give me grief

Burgers from the diners, salads from the bars

Do these tacos taste funny to you- I’m dead!

Castiel is more than welcome

All two beds are occupied

Reasonable work with some

Thieving on the side

Charge this one for the room,

Extra for the doom

This one for locking up Baby at night

Here a little cash, there a little change

Here take this to chop off the mange!

When it comes to credit card theft

There’s a lot of tricks he knows

How we never get caught

All these little crimes

Jesus it’s amazing that we’re alive!

Dean Winchester, folks

Quick to catch your eye

Never wants a woman to pass him by

Servant to the Lord,

Butler to the God

Big brother, hunter, and lifelong sod

Everybody’s boon companion

Gives the ladies all he’s got!

Riding my Baby Jesus it’s all I got!

**Sam:**

I used to dream that I would not hunt

But God almighty, have you seen what’s happened since?

Dean Winchester, bro, isn’t worth my time

Big brother, hunter, and lifelong slime

Cunning little brain

Regular man slut

Thinks he’s quite a lover but

Cas wants him cut

What a cruel trick of nature

Giving me such a idjit

God knows how I’ve lasted with this brother in my head!

**Dean:**

Dean Winchester, folks

**Sam:**

Bottom and a half!

**Dean:**

Big brother, hunter

**Sam:**

Don’t make me laugh!

**Dean:**

Servant to the Lord,

Butler to the God

**Sam:**

Hypocrite and faithless and Cas’s little bitch!

**Dean:**

Everybody bless the hunter

Everybody bless his bro

Everybody raise a glass!

**Sam:**

Raise it up his ass, Cas!

**Dean:**

Everybody raise a glass to Dean Winchester, guys!

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me love and prompts over at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> If you would like to cover this, drop me a note!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
